Revenge is Sweet
by Eternal Optimist
Summary: In which McGee seeks revenge against Tony. NOT SLASH! Just McGee getting revenge for Tony being his usual self. Gotta read to find out the details. No pairings just comedy.


_A/N_

_Hey this is Eternal Optimist!_

_Ok everybody this is my absolute first attempt at an NCIS fan fiction though I completely love the show so please go easy on me. I tried to keep the characters as in character as possible and I think I succeeded for the most part. It's really short so sorry if that bothers some people but it is intended as a comedic one shot._

_Disclaimer: I think alls that needs to be said is Duh! I own nothing!_

It was early Monday morning, 7:00 to be exact and McGee sat at his desk in the bullpen typing furiously on his keyboard. This was the one of the more painful downsides to working on cases as a field agent; the dreaded paperwork that was required after each case. Especially after having had to work the weekend shift too as they had just wrapped up a huge case. Tim worked furiously to get it done before work officially started, tossing glances at the clock on the wall every-so-often.

'Great!' Tim though sarcastically.

It was now 7:15 and the rest of the team would be arriving any minute. Namely, Tony. Once Tony was here there was an almost 100 guarantee that he would never get his endless mound of paperwork done for all of Tony's endless teasing and bragging about whatever date he had had the previous night. Not to mention the fact that at the moment Tim was more than a little angry with the other agent.

Just like clockwork the elevator dinged and McGee cringed knowing it could only mean one thing. Tim hunched his shoulders down to try to make himself less noticeable and continued typing. Tony came strutting into the bullpen with a large satisfied smirk on his face. After the amazing date he'd had the previous night who would expect any less of the notorious playboy. Tony glanced around the bullpen his gaze finally coming to rest of the lone figure in the room which was silent save for the sound of typing. Tony's face split into a wide grin as he saw his colleague and friend. Just what he needed, someone to impress with the details of his date. Tony walked over and draped his arm around McGee's shoulders reading his computer screen over his shoulder.

"Ahhh Probie… how's my favorite geek doing this fine Monday morning. How was your weekend cause mine was so awesome. See I hooked us with this hot chick I met at a club…"

McGee cut him off and continued typing. " Tony I really don't wanna hear about whatever blonde bimbo you had yet another one night stand with. So please spare me."

Tim shrugged Tony's arm off his shoulder and worked on finishing his report. Normally he wouldn't have been so short with Tony but today he felt that he had every reason to be. They had just gotten off a huge stake out where Tim had done most of the work due to Tony's "senior agent authority" while Tony had fantasized about the woman they were tailing and then proceeded to bail on them.

"Awww come on Probie. You're not still mad at me over that itty bitty little thing are ya? No hard feelings right?" Tony said with a smile and an extended hand.

Tim sighed and relented. This was Tony after all and as they say a leopard can't change its spots. And Tony most likely would never stop abusing his authority or chasing skirts. Tim took his outstretched hand and reluctantly tried to push it to the back of his mind. Tony's smile widened at the gesture.

"So does this mean you wanna hear about my date now?" Tony asked with a slightly pleading tone to his voice.

Tim sighed exasperated and was about to turn Tony down but suddenly a smirk made its way to his face. His revenge was nigh. "Sure Tony. I'd love to." Tim turned to Tony his hands folded in his lap. Tony's eyes widened in utter shock. If he hadn't been so thrilled that Tim wanted to listen he might've noticed the suspicious smirk now gracing McGee's features. If even possible Tony's smile grew wider as he proceeded.

"Well see remember Saturday when we were on the stake out?" Tony ignored McGee's wince at the mention and continued. "Well when I said I got food poisoning and had to leave. It wasn't really true."

McGee rolled his eyes. Any blind person could've seen that Tony had been faking it. "Really… and here you had everyone so fooled." His smirk grew wider as he realized that Tony still hadn't caught on yet which was unusual because he normally would've figured it out by now. So McGee just let him continue unaware as he smirk grew to an all out smug smile.

Tony continued on unaffected by McGee's blatant sarcasm and suspicious attitude.. "Yeah and well I went to this bar and hooked up with this chick I met before the case started."

Tim struggled to hold in the oncoming laughter as he glanced once again at the gray haired figure standing behind Tony who was wearing an identical smirk to the one gracing McGee's features. Tony's eyes widened as he saw McGee's glance flicker to somewhere over his shoulder. As he finally caught on he glared at McGee for having led him on and cringed at what he knew was coming.

"Morning boss." Tony finally managed to say with fake cheeriness in his voice. He winced as a hand connected painfully with the back of his skull.

Gibbs and McGee traded smirks. "Morning to you too DiNozzo. Next time you feel like skipping out on an investigation, do yourself a favor and give yourself a good smack on the head from me."

_A/N Ok hope you enoyed this very short little one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was just meant to be a funny little story not anything too serious. So please read and review. I live off of feedback of all kinds. As always I accept questions, comments, concerns. Even flames cause everyones' entitled to an opinion. But remember, constructive criticisms are the building blocks of improvement._


End file.
